In the Sea
by Alvin's Hot Juicebox
Summary: Drabbles&game-verse&post-game\\Though he began trusting Richea when she rescued him from drowning, he still thought he was a lost cause-he was already a grown man and he couldn't swim! But that didn't faze Richea's determination to help him swim. At least, he knows with full comfort, that she would save him if he drowned...but what if the roles were reversed and he had to save her?
1. Chapter 1

[Artwork off Google, I do not claim ownership over it. I have internet problems and therefore cannot look up an owner or proper DL at the moment]

* * *

When he fell into the sea, he panicked. More than anyone would normally panic. But it was expected since he didn't know how to swim, which made it worse.

He quickly spent most, if not all, his air screaming out for help, while slapping at the water with his palms and flailing his arms, not knowing what to do, how to stay alive. Nothing he tried worked, and the fear in his heart intensified, and he sank in the water like an anchor.

What little air he had left was wasted as he exhaled it all, feeling himself hyperventilating. He was going to die...wasn't he?

Not soon after that thought, he felt arms encircle his torso. And only by instinct, he started squirming, trying to shake off their grasp. Then after multiple attempts which lasted seconds, because his strength and oxygen were fading, he looked down and saw Richea, staring up at him. Her eyes were full of seriousness, but he couldn't help but tell how ethereal and angelic she looked, even though he was about to drown. He stared at her weakly, already closing his eyes. He was losing oxygen, and ultimately his strength. But he never saw the flash of concern pass over her face as she shook him awake.

Silently, Richea drew closer to Hisui, covering her mouth over his and pushing air into his mouth. He took in the oxygen with an inhale, comforted that at least he would be able to breathe for a few more seconds. She tugged at his waist, and with a surprising lack of difficulty, carried him up to the surface. Then Hisui remembered that pools screwed up everything you learned about science in school.

As they drew up to the surface, Hisui took a good look at her...here was this confident, determined woman that impulsively risked her life (maybe not, she knew how to swim) to save him. It amazed him how different she seemed only a day ago, and now she was the epitome of a leader. A beautiful leader. Hisui quickly shook that last thought out of his head.

They both took huge breaths of air as they emerged. They both didn't hear the applausal and cries of relief next to them, as they were too concerned with the fact that they were alive and well. Hisui clung to Richea as if she were a teddy bear to a child, and she almost giggled at the thought. She patted his back and smiled at him. Hisui looked at her gratefully, now that they were alone and he knew she wouldn't spread around the fact that he wasn't a big softie at all to everyone, he showed her his more vulnerable and sensitive side.

"Hey, uh...thanks a lot."Hisui said gently, smiling at her. "I don't know how to swim...I would have drowned."

Being so close, as Hisui's chin rested on her shoulder, Richea leaned down to whisper into his ear, "You were so far down...to be honest, I was scared at first." She said slowly, drawing out her emotions on each word, showing him how much she cared. Then she added, "You should learn how to swim."

Hisui nodded. "I should." It was really his promise that he wouldn't, he was already so far without knowing it, he might as well grow old without knowing it.

But that wasn't good enough. Richea stared at him seriously, "You _are_ going to learn how to swim. I don't want any death scares from you."

"Fine, mom." Hisui said and rolled his eyes. Her mouth dropped as she stared at him incredulously.

"I can drop you right now, Hisui." Richea threatened, glaring at him.

He tightened his arms around her and shut his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." Hisui cursed, realizing the situation he was in now. But who knew it would be the exact opposite of what usually happens?

"Richea!" Hisui called into the water, empty on the surface except for him. He was holding onto a rock nearby a cavern they took up their swimming lessons in.

And though they've been taking it for three weeks, he still had no confidence in the treacherous waters. Besides, they were usually distracted during their swimming lessons, so they never got much of an everyday practice drill. More like every few days. You know, with all the distractions.

As she got into the water, she forgot to take off the bracelet from her sister, which caused her to impulsively dive after it, leaving him with the impression that it was the most important thing to her. And she hadn't surfaced yet.

But every second that passed alarmed him, and he knew he had no choice. He had to go down and swim to her. She would have done the same, and if he spent any longer, she might sink so deep he wouldn't be able to get her.

Hisui donned his signature green goggles and took a huge breath before diving. Frantically looking around for her.

He swam deeper, pulling angrily at the water to bring him further down, to find Richea. How could this happen? What if she was hurt? Where was she? Questions he didn't know the answer to whirled around his mind as he looked around-

Then he spotted her, his heart sank, as she kept sinking. He flailed angrily through the water, desperate to reach her. But all his attempts seemed slower than her sinking.

Though he reached her and wrapped his arms around her limp body in seconds, it felt like an hour before he reached her. Swimming up towards the surface made it seem like time was speeding up. But it in no way lessened the suspenseful fear that made him hold his breath. Whether Richea would be okay or not.

Hisui emerged from the surface and carried Richea as fast as he could to the cavern. Reaching the mouth of it, he lifted himself out of the water first, before completely taking Richea out of the water and setting her gently on the ground. He pressed his ear over her heart, just barely making out a faint pulse.

Okay, at least she was alive...but not for long if he didn't do anything! He thought it was really ironic, in hindsight, that he was a healer and he was freaking out about healing someone for once. But it made sense because there was no healing arte for CPR. Everything he studied in healing was basically magic and gummis. He clumsily took his position over her and executed the CPR technique more or less like an amateur.

After a few minutes though, and many desperate chest pumps and deep exhales into her mouth, Richea sat up and started hacking, coughing out water in a cruel cacapohony. Hisui, out of joy that she was alive and alright, he gave her a tight hug.

"Richea, you're alright." He exhale in one breath relieved. She gave a low gargle that was meant to be a giggle.

"Thanks Hisui, but you're hugging me too tight." She said, patting his back. He loosened his grip, but didn't release her. "Hisui, I can't believe you saved me...from drowning out of all things!" She exclaimed happily, as if her near-death experience didn't happen three minutes ago. Hisui frowned.

"Yeah yeah, but it was your life at stake, it's not some stupid swimming exercise to celebrate about." He said and scowled.

"Well, I'm just lucky I'm teaching such a wonderful student." She said and smiled wryly. They both fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds, before Richea broke it, "No...but I'm serious, thank you, Hisui. You've saved my life so many times."

"No, Richea, you saved my life in ways you'll never understand." He meant it. She made his life a lot more happy, fun, worthy in the first place. She helped him over his somewhat anger problems, and made him look like an angel, rather than his former anti-social jerk front. They somehow fit together like pieces of a puzzle, fixing and taking care of one another.

"Okay, now it's getting really cheesy." She said and stuck her tongue out. He chuckled and nodded. "But I love it." She said and tightened her arms around Hisui's waist. "I was really scared actually. That I wouldn't see you again. Like at the end of our journey."

"But we'll always have each others' backs." He said reassuringly and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
